Magical?
by Tasume
Summary: Hi! My story is sort of weird, but it has all the characters in it! Tenten has magic. Yeah... Ok... Anyway, this is gonna get confusing but, the puppies actually are the Naruto characters. Odd things happen in my dreams.


Hey ya'll! How ya doin? This story takes place in the real world and the characters in Naruto are still T.V. characters here, except Tenten. Please don't hate me all you people out there who like Tenten! In my story everyone is most likely going to be out of character. I know Tenten is… In my story she has magical powers that she got granted to her by a genie… and she has parents, so… yeah… anyway! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto cries

Tenten was walking with her mom down the sidewalk, they just came from Sears and her mom was carrying about twenty shopping bags. _How can she stand it? I hate shopping, how can she like that stuff?_ Thought Tenten. They were walking past an alleyway when Tenten looked inside it and saw…

"Puppies!"

"What was that dear?" Asked her mom who was chatting mindlessly on the phone.

"I said puppies mom! Look! In the Alleyway! How cruel, who can abandon poor, helpless, puppies?!"

"That's a whole lot of puppies… look! Count them! I think… I think there are… 14! 14 puppies!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Mom we can't just leave them here! I'll take care of them I promise please, please, please, let me take them home! Please! You can't just leave them here!"

"I dunno honey… there's an awful lot of them… what would you father think?"

"I dunno mom but you can't be so cruel! And dad can't be either!"

"Well… alright… I suppose… But you are the one responsible for them all."

"Thank you mom! Thank you!"

With that, Tenten walked into the alley and used her magic to teleport all the puppies and herself back home in her room. Tenten's mom (we're going to name her Yuuhi ok? I can't think of anything else.) was still standing beside the alleyway.

"She still hasn't told me how she got the genie to give her those powers…"

With that said, she continued her glorious, youthful (Gai-sensei: Youth!) shopping spree, and her phone call.

.:Back at the house:.

Tenten was watching her new puppies observe their new home. Tenten knew they already trusted her enough because they weren't growling. What they were doing, was, sniffing everything. What Tenten was doing was, trying to figure out names for all fifteen.

"I've got it!!!" She screamed. And made all the dogs jump and look at her. You can imagine the effect of 14 puppies jumping up and then landing at the same time. Can you say… earthquake?

"Tenten! Stop jumping or whatever it is you're doing up there! We have company!"

"Company?" She asked softly.

Tenten never really liked people. Besides her mother and father and the few friends she already had.

"Who is it dad?"

But her dad didn't answer. Tenten figured that he probably didn't here her. So she used her magic to summon Mikoto. Mikoto is a ghost that lived in the house they live in now, before she died. She was also Tenten's best friend.

"What do you want?" Asked Mikoto yawning and stretching.

"I need you to go down there see who's down there with my dad, and when you find out report back to me and then spy a bit when you have a little bit of information on who it is or if they leave, come back and tell me ok?"

"10-4" she muttered (10-4 is police talk for yes) Mikoto isn't exactly what you would call 'jolly' when she wakes up. Let's just say, the Leaning Tower of Pisa didn't lean on it's own…

When she turned around she saw all of the puppies looking at her.

"Guess what? I've decided to name you all after my favorite show! Naruto!"

"Rowf?!" A puppy barked.

"Lets see… I'll name you Naruto, and you Sasuke, and you Sakura, Shikimaru! Ino! Chouji! Temari! Gaara! Kankurou! Neji! Lee! Kiba! Shino! Hinata!"

"Yo. I'm back, the guy your father has over is a guy named Hiroshi who's a business man. He just left." Said Mikoto.

"Oh thank goodness." Tenten said.

"How come you don't like meeting new people?"

"I… well… it's just… I just don't okay? Leave me alone…"

"Can I go back to bed?"

Tenten sweat dropped. _Leave it to her to change the subject just like that…_ "Sure, knock your self out."

Mikoto disappeared leaving Tenten alone with the puppies. She sighed. All of a sudden she heard her mother's voice calling to her from down the stairs.

"Tenten! Were going to go away on a business trip! Take care okay?"

"Okay mom!" She called.

"Hmmm… odd, that must mean something bad is going to happen with my magic."

"How can you tell?" Said Mikoto popping up.

"First of all, they don't own a business…"

"???! So you were right when you told me you felt like something was going to happen."

Tenten nodded and got a troubled look on her face. _I just hope it's not going to be as bad as last time…_

Sooooooooo? Good? Bad? Let me know. :)

Press the lovely review button! You know you want to…


End file.
